This invention relates to an incomplete fitting prevention connector in which the condition of fitting between male and female connectors can be confirmed by learning whether a fixing bracket is fitted relative to an insertion portion provided in one of connectors.
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view showing conventional connectors 56 and 57 adapted to be fixed together and adapted to be fixedly attached to an appropriate portion by a through bracket 52.
The through bracket 52 is made of a metal plate shaped into a generally L-shape, and has an engaging hole 53, and its proximal portion 54 is fixedly secured by welding to a panel 55 of a vehicle or the like. A female connector housing 58 has at one side portion thereof insertion rails 59 for the through bracket 52, and a retaining projection 60 for retaining the engaging hole 53. This female connector housing has at the other side portion an engaging guide 63 for receiving a flexible retaining arm 62 of a male connector housing 61, and an engaging window 65 for receiving a retaining projection 64 of the flexible retaining arm 62.
As shown in FIG. 8 showing an assembled condition taken along the line A--A of FIG. 7, the male connector 57 (i.e., the male connector housing 61 having terminals retained therein) is inserted into the female connector 56, and the insertion rails 59 of the female connector housing 58 are fitted on the through bracket 52. In this condition, the retaining projection 60 is fitted in the engaging hole 53 in the through bracket 52 to thereby prevent withdrawal thereof.
In the above conventional construction, however, even when the male and female connectors 57 and 56 are in an incomplete fitted condition, i.e. in a condition in which the retaining projection 64 is not completely engaged with the engaging window 65, mating terminals 66 and 67 are in contact with each other to provide electrical conduction. Therefore, there has been a risk that such an abnormal condition can not be checked at an inspection stage with the result that the product will be distributed to the market. If such a situation should be encountered, there would arise a disadvantage that the connector 57 is withdrawn from the connector 56, for example, by vibrations during the running of the vehicle.